


【EC】Ambitions

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: 他来自天堂 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angel Charles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: 摘要：天使去看着这个可恶男人的脸，只能看到他的高昂的鼻梁骨，再往下是他蓬勃的胸膛，明明很炽热却硬是要作冷酷。艾瑞克，我可以吻你一下吗？就在脸颊上，一点点。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 他来自天堂 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672264
Kudos: 3





	【EC】Ambitions

（上）

今天一上午艾瑞克都在克制不住地想怎么处理那个天使的事情，他就像是任何一个把想分手的对象带回家，结果被不小心缠得死死的人那样烦恼着。

但是男人毕竟是男人，尤其是他这种男人，仅仅一顿午饭的功夫，他就不愿意去想这档事了。

不知道是那位天使施法还是自己终于被认可了，这第八次设计修改稿终于通过了。这意味着他得以享受这难得的双休日，他可以一觉睡到十点，可以去最爱的餐厅用餐，可以去听音乐会或者看一场演出，干脆点也能去泡酒吧——哦，等等……他妈的！

他不是一个人。

乘着美好计划走到家门口的艾瑞克猛地惊醒，然后下意识看了看脚下有没有水溢出来。

没有，谢天谢地。

艾瑞克插进钥匙，推开门走进屋内，开始谨慎地搜寻屋子里查尔斯的踪迹。

“哦嗬，”查尔斯正惬意地坐躺在沙发上看电视，“晚上好，艾瑞克，今天工作顺利吗？”

别像个妻子似的问这种话。

“好朋友也可以问的嘛，”查尔斯嘟囔，然后忽的睁大了眼睛作惊恐样，“噢！抱歉，我没忍住。”

“这次不计较了，我心情好，”艾瑞克仔细想了想他所谓的心情好是正常人的什么程度，“你看了一天电视？”

“我粗略了解了一下你们对我们的了解，”查尔斯像是在说绕口令，“我发现人类的想象力真是比我所预想的还要丰富多彩。”

艾瑞克发现家里浸水的现象复原了，“你做了这些？”他询问天使，而对方点了点头。

那这家伙还不算太差……艾瑞克想。

再之后艾瑞克就没管他了，本来艾瑞克就不是个喜爱说话的人，他喜欢动脑子而不是动嘴皮子，多想多做要切实得多。

那位天使应该也是很爱动脑子的，毕竟凡事动动脑子就都能如意了。

他在卧室里把衣服换一身休闲运动服。他的计划是去夜跑，之后在附近的一家意面馆解决晚饭，最后散步回家。换好衣服后再一分析，考虑到体力消耗，觉得坐地铁也许是更合理的选择。

“艾瑞克，今晚你在哪吃饭？”客厅里天使阁下传来问话。

“我在外面解决，”艾瑞克带上钥匙和钱包，“不要妄想跟我去，你忘了你不能走在没水的地方了吗？”

“你可以背我。”

“你还不如坐轮椅。”

那你来推？艾瑞克脑子里浮出一声反问。

反正不是今天。他回复。

客厅里查尔斯发出焦躁的一个气声。

“你穿鞋可以解决这个问题吗？”艾瑞克随口问道。

“一样的不行。天使不能在人间行走，除非有水作隔离，”查尔斯的声音一步接一步近了，“不过……是不是只要我能走出去你就愿意带上我？”

“我并不是要勉强你，”艾瑞克以为他在曲解自己的意思，“天使，我可不愿意见你的脚烧得像烂肉。”

“我知道，”查尔斯已经站在卧室门口，当然他的脚也正在灼烧，他赶紧坐在了卧室凳子上，“我就问你是不是只要我能走出去，你就愿意带我走。”

烧伤，在烧着。

“对，是，”艾瑞克急忙说道，“可你不能让其他人发现你，毕竟你长着翅膀。”

“小问题，我让其他人看不见我就好了，”查尔斯笑起来，“稍微控制一下其他人的脑子。”

其实他在敷衍了事，但是查尔斯不在乎。

于是，就在艾瑞克准备以逃出家门作为解决方案的时候，室内的光线忽然就黯淡下来，阴阴的，还闪过一道光，他转过身去看窗户，猛地被一声雷鸣怔住。

这是？艾瑞克心里的答案呼之欲出。

哗啦啦啦啦——快看看，这座城市本年度规模最盛大的雨降临了。

“查尔斯！”他冲自以为是的天使咆哮出声。

这是某种英式幽默还是怎么的？

（中）

如果天使都是查尔斯这样的家伙，那世界上的基督教徒会不会少一半？艾瑞克狠狠盯着一脸不知所然的查尔斯，不禁想。

“现在可以出去了，”查尔斯刻意躲避着艾瑞克的视线说道，“我们走吧！”

他真想把这个天使吊起来烤了，就当他是只柯尔鸭，刚好都白白胖胖，长个翅膀。

只不过那么贵的宠物鸭，艾瑞克可不敢拿来吃。

“你为什么想烤了我？”查尔斯露出费解的表情，“你说心里话的声音也太大了。”

“你不知道我现在简直——气得要在金门大桥上爆炸！”艾瑞克忍不住吼了一句。

天使虽然仍然有些不解（为什么非得是金门大桥），但他已经充分认识到自己这点小聪明并没有得到表扬，“你该允许我读你的心的，这样我才知道你到底要干什么……”查尔斯瞄了一眼窗户外头被自己招来的乌云，“现在我只知道你不喜欢下雨。”

艾瑞克烦躁地摸了摸颈动脉，让自己冷静下来，“我本来准备去夜跑，”他对天使口齿清晰地说，“而你——破坏了我的计划。”

外面在下着又尴尬又嘈杂的雨，查尔斯干脆就挥了挥手叫它们滚开了。

天使想起来这个男人不喜欢别人破坏他的计划。

“我很抱歉，艾瑞克，我没有考虑过这个……我应该考虑的，你明明在换运动服……”天使低着眼絮絮叨叨，“真的抱歉……我不会跟你出去了。”

这本应该是件好事，毕竟是他差点要被气死了，但看着这个翅膀耷拉到肩膀水平以下，双脚烧得血肉淋漓的傻子天使，他却莫名其妙地心碎。

难道这就是他天使般的怜悯心？

怎么可能。

于是艾瑞克只是开始翻找钱包里面的健身房会员卡，但是他并不是真的想去。

也许他该冷静下来，再去行事。

与此同时，查尔斯坐在放满水的浴池里反思自己，他感觉自己要被淹死了，尽管死已经不是他会经历的事情。

他想：刚刚那一下肯定有很多人被淋得像阿猫阿狗一样了，天气预报说今天可是大晴天。

他继续想：为什么我就不多考虑一下别的人……总是按自己的想法行事……还真该被堕下来……自大、高傲……

他就这样想了很久，也许这根本不必要，但他没敢去再看艾瑞克一眼，歉意完全覆盖在他头顶上，跟一大团乌云没什么差别。

当他听到艾瑞克出门时膝盖碰到鞋柜发出的闷响时，他下意识地施法修复了对方可怜的淤伤，至少这样艾瑞克的新计划还能够实施。

在他内心世界里还在嘟囔个不停的时候，浴室门忽然就响了两下，“查尔斯，出来了，”艾瑞克在敲门，他敲得像是要讨债，“我们出门吃饭。”

天使还以为他在做梦，既像会吓醒的噩梦又像会笑醒的美梦，他自己也分辨不清。

他不得不偷偷摸摸地跟个小贼一样钻进艾瑞克脑子里，妄图找到些什么他要捉弄自己的蛛丝马迹，结果只找到“我要带上他”以及一堆七零八落的有关这个决定正确与否的零碎辩论。

“那你的计划怎么办？”查尔斯说着从浴缸里站起来，准备穿上裤子，“艾瑞克？”

“我觉得走路够锻炼身体了，”艾瑞克像是随口道来似的，“而你在外面可以飞。”

“什么？我没听错吧？”查尔斯几乎是受到了惊吓，“你是不是脑子里一下一个想法？！”

艾瑞克懒得多说，他就只是重复了一遍：“但你要让所有人看不见你才行，太夸张了。——以及，你得跟紧我。”

六翼天使就算是把翅膀全部收拢来，看上去仍然还是非常使人敬畏的，更何况是飞翔。

除了像艾瑞克•兰谢尔这样的人和无知的童稚不畏惧就是了。

“你为什么改变了？你应该恨我，至少我这么觉得。”查尔斯看着他眼睛说。

“我是挺恨你的，恨你的自大。”

但是也不过如此，比你差劲得多的人多了去了，我照样得忍耐他们，相比之下，你这些也不算什么了。可能你只是因为身份不同。

查尔斯在脑里读到他的想法比他说出你的要更多。

“变脸太快了你……一点都不像你，我以为你是个死脑筋的人。”

“你错看我了。”

我不相信我会看错人……好吧，我去试试。事实上这是给我自己机会，怎么能放过？！天使相当清楚地对自己说。

于是查尔斯走出浴室，看了看艾瑞克波澜不惊的脸色，他忽然意识到他是认真的。

认真的要把他当宠物鸭子溜溜弯——来自艾瑞克的脑内活动（当然这是错误解读）。

他这是当他养了一只宠物？算了。

（下）

我该怎么办！城市的给排水系统也太好了吧！根本没几个水坑。

查尔斯看着外面的高楼大厦，叹息一声。

“不行，我没法飞起来，这些高楼太密集。”查尔斯直接说了。

“你的翅膀到底有多大？”艾瑞克第一次仔仔细细观察起他的翅膀。

最大的那对长在肩胛骨处，一整个展开估计可以延伸到手臂以外两倍，甚至更长。它虽然大，但光看这对最明显的羽翼，就可以足够了解所谓“羽毛的轻盈”。

再下长在背脊中部，最小的长在腰间，都紧紧收拢来，看不太清。

即使是最大的那一对，全部伸展开也就占三个车道吧？这里可是六车道！

“你就不能用用magic之类的？”艾瑞克试探他。

“要是我还有这么多魔法，那我就不会滞留人间了。”查尔斯沮丧地说。

“既然magic不行，那miracle可以吗？”艾瑞克说着这两个差不多的单词就当打趣，“让你浮在地面就像磁悬浮列车？”

“噢，我做不到，”查尔斯摆摆手，眼里有着显著的躲避，“要不你还是考虑一下轮椅。”

“婴儿车，”艾瑞克面无表情，因为他很努力地在开玩笑，“只有这个选项。——拜托！道路很宽敞，根本不是这个原因，而是你不愿意飞起来，为什么？”

因为我正在努力诱惑你抱我去坐车。

难道非得我给车撞个一下？

傻子！查尔斯用双手揾住脸，“我不能飞起来，就是如此。”他干脆地跟艾瑞克说。

“哪有不飞的天使。”艾瑞克指出。

不飞的天使沉默了很久，然后才说道：“你真的——真的——想知道吗？”

他不知道天使为什么要拖着这么长的尾音。

“如果你真的——愿意说。”艾瑞克回答。

接下来，男人后悔得非常的快，快到他几乎可以马上抽自己一耳光来补偿这种无意义的探究心。

一段一段，当天使的美丽翅膀在阳光下彻底伸展开来时，随着阳炎的波动，点点火光在羽翼尖端亮起，就像橘色的萤光灼烧起来，“我不能，”查尔斯仅仅是扇动翅膀，也似乎疼得皱眉，“因为就算是预备起飞也会被灼烧。”

就光是说话的功夫，他的洁白的翅膀就灼烧出了块漆黑紫褐的伤，血液甚至都还没有流下来。

来不及问为什么，艾瑞克带着他所剩无几的天使般的怜悯心扯着这个天使往回走，“叫外卖。”他交代完结他的所有计划。

“你其实可以……（叫辆出租车之类的。）”查尔斯说出口的话还没说完，就被男人粗鲁地打断。

“我准你读我脑子。”他有些紧张。

于是查尔斯就这样一边被拖着走一边读着这个人类乱糟糟的脑子。

这个天使是个傻子，他为什么要用这种方式告诉我他飞不了？

我不是想逼他，我真的没有。

结果，他是故意要惹我同情，让我瞧瞧他有多可怜？

可，是的，我心疼了。

该死的。

“艾瑞克？你心疼了？”查尔斯小声问。

男人不说话，把这家伙推进房间里，然后自顾自给浴缸放水，先放热的，再放冷的。

他可真难搞懂，怪人一个。

“你最好别出来了。”艾瑞克没有去看他。

你最好别再弄伤自己了。

这是天使读到的。

“好的，抱歉。”查尔斯踏进浴池里，翅膀也浸入温热的池水里面。

艾瑞克像是犹豫了一下，“我想看看你的伤。”他说这句话的声音史无前例的柔和。

那他还怎么拒绝呢？于是天使应了他。

查尔斯去看着这个可恶男人的脸，只能看到他的高昂的鼻梁骨，再往下是他蓬勃的胸膛，明明很炽热却硬是要作冷酷。艾瑞克，我可以吻你一下吗？就在脸颊上，一点点。

我早发现我很喜欢你。

当专注地检查着伤口的艾瑞克察觉到为一个天使所吻时，惊诧和紧张对半分了他的感受，把他的后背激起一股电流，扑通扑通的心跳就在眼前。

查尔斯遵循他的自顾自的意愿，小心地控制着分寸，在他的下唇脱离艾瑞克皮肤的瞬间，忽然艾瑞克心生焦躁，不安的火苗顺风燃烧起来。他几乎是回到了十七八岁的时候，普通的肌肤之亲也能触动他的心弦。

“你在做什么？”艾瑞克懵懵懂懂，肩膀就这么贴着查尔斯的肩膀。

“天使亲吻人们是不用理由的，”查尔斯嬉笑，就像广告画里那样，“你刚刚得到了天使之吻。”

语毕查尔斯忽然感觉自己被反手托住了额头，粗糙的他甚至能感受到掌心纹路的艾瑞克的手，似乎是想阻挡他，可他万万没想到艾瑞克居然是说——

“你能不能再亲一下？”

由于和冷酷的艾瑞克相处，这种冷酷也影响了本来温暖的他，让他忘了天使之吻会让人类爱上自己。

无论是哪门子的爱。

“抱歉我马上解除这种把戏！”查尔斯手忙脚乱地起身，“我马上就好——”

“不，你再亲一下，”艾瑞克怎么做到用审讯的目光说着这种流氓话，“我需要了解一些事……你之前是不是有救过一个溺水的孩子？”

天使有点不知道艾瑞克想要做什么，“你是指多久以前？我是说，我救过很多孩子……毕竟两千年多年了，——哎，两千年其实也就是乱七八糟地一下子过了，”查尔斯仔细盯着男人的五官轮廓，“你到底还要不要我亲你？”

“你刚刚吻我的时候，我感觉自己想起了已经被忘掉的小时候的记忆，”艾瑞克努力回想，“我甚至有一瞬间记起来我母亲把我抱在怀里的记忆。”

所以他只是想要回忆起那些记忆而不是真的喜欢我。

查尔斯用他活了两千年的成熟男性的心包容着这个活了二十七年的成熟男性的不解风情。

“天使的记忆力不是绝佳吗？”艾瑞克补充理由。

“逻辑还清楚。你的心难道没有被吻影响？”查尔斯感到疑惑，“这对无神论者应该也是有用的。”

难道说是因为……

原来如此，这才是所谓的真正永不妥协的心。

艾瑞克•兰谢尔这家伙根本就是某方面的铁石心肠。


End file.
